Naruto: Hatred
by InMyElement
Summary: Itachi takes Naruto with him after the Uchiha massacre. Naruto adopts a Menma-like personality and appearance. Reprocussions? Hell yeah. AU. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Prologue: Goodbye

Title: Naruto: Hatred  
Author: InMyElement  
Summary: AU. Itachi takes Naruto with him to train him with the Sandaime's permission after the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto gives into his hatred; being overcome by it. His appearance then changes to look like Menma. Reprocussions? Hell yeah there will be reprocussions! Believe It!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Two lone figures walked in synchronized steps, towards Konohagakure. They both posessed black cloaks with hoods that obscured their faces from view. The height difference was obvious, as well as one had a ring with the kanji for vermillion on it.

Silence occupied the two companions.

The taller one stopped moving.

" No further, or I will be apprehended. Sandaime-sama clearly stated that we weren't to sensed or seen entering of bordering the village." Taller one stated, his voice void of emotion.

" Hai. When will I see you again? " the shorter one asked, his voice higher than the taller; indicating age difference. His voice was coated with hatred, the hatred made his voice deeper than his age and stature led on.

" When we meet again, we will act as if we do not know each other, strangers, even enemies if the situation calls for it. "

The younger started sniffling, knowing this would be where he and his master would go their seperate ways. He remembered the life lessons Itachi had taught him, not just the ninja skills.

_ " Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within it's shadow… That is a true shinobi. "_

' Don't cry Naruto, don't you dare fucking cry. ' He cursed himself.

' I thought i was done being a wimp, a coward, a god damn crybaby! '

His mouth moved before his mind could stop the words full of childish naiviety and inexperience that followed.

Tears dropped from the youngers face. " Itachi, i'll miss you so-"

The one called Itachi cut him off," Naruto. Our time was not spent in vain. Remember your training. The Akatsuki is going to mobilize very soon. You're going to need to keep your emotions in check. "

Uzumaki Naruto raised his hood. Raven hair and feral whisker marks showing. His left eye was red, showing the Kyuubi's influenece; the right one being cereaulean blue, like the ocean on a bright summer day. Parallel opposites. The tears were still flowing down his face like a small waterfall; pent up emotions bursting out.

" Itachi nii-san. Yes, I think of you as a brother.." Naruto's words were cracked and stuttering, his bawling overtaking his sense of composure.

" Thank you for everything. Taking me with you, training me, teaching me with the ways of the shinobi, telling me about the acursed fate of the Uchiha, and helping me tame the damned furball in my stomach to an extent. And most of all, accepting me. "

" I won't forget you. " Naruto stared at him, tears falling down his face.

Uchiha Itachi Lifted his hood as Naruto made eye contact. Itachi's silent tears spoke volumes.

" Ja Ne. " Was all Itachi had in reply, as he transformed into crows.

If one was as perceptive as Naruto now, they would have seen the lone teardrop slide out of thin air and onto the ground with an audible plopping would have also seen right before the Uchiha's face dissappeared; the genuine smile of a proud parent and teacher.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! I wanted this chapter to be short because it's really a prologue. I'm interested in your reviews! Any plot questions that I feel I can reveal will be. I'm also looking for a beta reader. That's all readers, hope you like the prologue!

'TTEBAYO!

Next Time: Home Sweet Home, right?


	2. Chapter 1: Home sweet home, right?

Chapter 1: Home sweet home, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Naruto pulled his hood over again, wiping his tears.

' I've got to be strong. No more crying. '

He started walking at the same pace he and Itachi were walking minutes before. The gates were in sight in 5 minutes.

* * *

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were happily enjoying a conversation about who was in line to become the Godaime Hokage, while sitting at their post guarding the main gate. The two chunin's discussion wasn't a competitive one in the slightest, just a passive one; the two mid-twenty year old's just needed to pass time until their shift was over.

" Rumor has it Hatake-san is a huge potential candidate. " Izumo excitedly gossiped.

" Calm down Izumo, you sound like a giddy genin whose just past their graduation exam. " Kotetsu laughed. " Though, I wouldn't put it past Sandaime-sama to pass it on to his own son. "

" Nah. Lord Hokage and Asuma don't have the best of relationships. " The other chunin replied, scratching his chin in a 'thinking' pose.

The two friends conversation went on for a while, then silence eased it's way back into the post.

Boy, guarding the main gate must not be fun at all.

* * *

Naruto had known for a long time the Konoha procedure for entrants into the village. He'd even known it before the Itachi had taken him. So when the jinchuriki stopped at the gate, he didn't say a word. He reached into his cloak's pocket and shoved a fake copy of a mission scroll in the two chunin's face. It had Sarutobi Hiruzen's signature saying that he was returning from a prolonged mission and allowed clearance. Before Kotetsu could get the 'o' from ok out, Naruto had shunshined to the Hokage Tower.

" Who the hell was that? He didn't even say a word! His whole demeanor was ominous! It's like he knew he exactly how we'd respond! " Kotetsu quickly said, after Naruto left the post.

" Seems like the village is going to be a bit more interesting with that guy around. " Remarked Izumo.

" You saw that smirk on his face? And the eye that he had visible was.. it was red! " Kotetsu observed, donning a horrified look on his face now.

Izumo laughed at his friend's paranoia. He reassured his companion, saying how no one around and no extinct clan had red eyes other than Yuhi Kurenai, but it was common knowledge among her acquaintances she didn't have any children. Also, Izumo noticed how the mysterious youth's eye had a feral look to them. Kurenai didn't have that look at all. " It must of been a genjustu. " Izumo theorized.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen had a feeling today was the day 'he' was returning. The all too perfect day was going to get serious. The old Hokage sighed. The sigh could be compared the head of the Nara clan. He straightened himself out as he awaited Uzumaki Naruto's appearance in his office.

' Four years is a long time to be away. ' The old man mused. ' Even so, I doubt he has changed at all. ' He chuckled an old man's laugh. ' Can't make preconceptions. Shinobi battle tactic number.. " he trailed off fishing for the information. ' Haha. I must be getting old. Imagine that, the " Professor " of all shinobi becoming an old geezer. How Biwako would laugh at me now.. '

Now.

Glass shatters, a kunai enters the office at pinpoint precision and sticks itself to the wall to the left of the Hokage's desk.

The elderly Hokage was amazed at the precision.

' Not even the glass shattered disjointly, a straight cut. He's good. ' Sarutobi smiled.

The ANBU Black Ops, secretly watching the Hokage quickly appeared in the room holding a boy in a cloak. Roughly around 4'10.

" Hokage-sama. We quickly caught your assailant, and brought him here. Should we remove his cloak? " One of the ANBU asked, in their usual monotone.

The Elderly Hokage nodded. ' He's not fidgeting at all. Something must be wrong. '

The ANBU began to lift the hood off Naruto's face but as soon as the actual face came into peripheral view, Naruto poofed into thin air.

' Kage Bushin. I should have known. It's a splendid move for someone with his chakra capacity. ' Hiruzen was beaming for Minato's son on the inside. ' Now where are you now, Naruto-chan? '

His got his answer in a milisecond when he felt a kunai pressed against his throat.

" You move, he dies. " the voice spoke through the hood.

' Is that really Naruto? ' The Hokage noticed the tremendous change of voice, lack of emotion and uncomprehensable deepness to the voice. ' He sounds exactly like Itachi. ' He made the connection a few moments later.

The ANBU converged on Naruto in a formation similar to the Maji formation; often used by genin teams. As soon as he was touched..

BOOM! The desk was sent flying forward, papers sprawling across the floor.

' Bunshin Daibakuha. Itachi's personal creation. He's taught you well, but it's time to end this. '

" Scatter. I can handle this. " One word and the ANBU were gone from sight once again. " You can come out now, Naruto-chan. "

" I'm sure we've known I was right next to you the whole time, old man. " Their was playful malice in his voice, leaning more to the malice side. Naruto dispeled the subtle genjutsu that was making him appear invisible.

" You can remove your cloak, no one can see us at the moment. " It was more of a command than a 'you can'.

As the cloak came off, the Sandaime almost had a heart attack, and had to take a double take. The boy looked totally different. No more sun kissed' blond hair, no playful grin, no orange jumpsuit.

He was raven haired, one of his eyes was red, the other blue, His whiskers, were enhanced and widened, adding to the feral, dangerous look. He was shirtless, and muscular for his age. His Hair was more shaggy and long. He now wore fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals.

' Girls will be all over him. ' That was Hiruzen's first thought.

" Too speechless for even sounds, eh? " Naruto cockily said. " I didn't know you liked oogling men. I thought you had the straight version of Icha-Icha Paradise, did something happen in my absense that caused you to become gay, old man? " Naruto held an evil-looking grin, tilting his head as he held direct contact with the Sandaime; enhancing his obvious arrogance and dissrespect.

Sarutobi decided to let his atitude slide. "Naruto-chan.. -"

" Cut that shit out. I'm not seven anymore, you give me respect, I'll give you yours. " Naruto snarled, cutting the Hokage off.

' Respect. Even if his atitude and appearance changed, I doubt his want for acknowledgement and respect have. ' The elder needed some safeground; something that didn't change about the boy in front of him.

" Sit down Naruto. " Sit he did.

" I see you have learned and changed leaps and bounds over the course of the past 4 years. Where is Itachi-san now? " For a split second, Hiruzen saw how Naruto's face saddened at the mention of one of the few remaining Uchiha.

The Raven quickly covered up the slip of his mask. " Itachi-san is long gone. He gives his salutations. " Naruto decided to speak formaly.

" I see.. "The Sarutobi started to inquire about Naruto himself, " So how was your journey Naruto? I see you've matured quite a bit. " The unspoken ' You've changed a lot, what happened? ' Was obviously hanging in the air. The Uzumaki stayed silent for a moment, internally deciding whether change the subject or not.

Sarutobi was patient, and waited Naruto out; occasionally taking long drags on his pipe. Then, Naruto spoke.

" What went on during my training over the past 4 years is none of your concern. I learned a lot. That's all you need to know. A shinobi should never give an indication of his real skills until the time is right. " The raven finished; Hiruzen noted the hard truth in the sentence.

To say the Sandaime was suprised was an understatement. He was apalled. He sighed. " The Naruto I know would've been bustling with excitement, jumping at the chance to tell me of his endeavors. "

Naruto bluntly replied, " Some of that vocabulary I don't understand. But I got the jist of it. I'm not the same Naruto you knew. If anything, this is the first time we're meeting each other. You don't know me anymore. I'm sorry Old Man. Now enough with these damn formalities. I wanna know what I'm going to be doing now that I'm back in the village. " He finished his semi-speech.

An sigh of unsatisfaction escaped the Hokage's mouth. " A few months from now, a Chunin exam will be taking place. You will paired up with a genin team, to take it. It's obvious your skills are above genin level. You need to be put to Chunin level, but since you had left without a trace for years; I cannot raise your rank with raising questions among your peers and jonin. You will be guaranteed the chunin rank at the end. The genin exam is at the end of this business week. Be at the academy at three in the afternoon, give or take half an hour or so. "

' Kakashi will be three hours late anyways. ' Sarutobi internally chuckled.

" Hai." Naruto turned around starting to walk out the room. "I assume my apartment is still in check? "

" Of course Naruto-san. " The keys were thrown at Naruto's retreating back. He caught them without turning around. Just as he was about to go out the window, he turned around and said with a face not unlike the face Uchiha Madara made at Senju Hashirama before declaring he was done with childish dreams.

" Oh, before I go, I think I should tell you that the Kyuubi and I are pretty good friends. " Lacing the words with arrogance. " Ja Ne. " Naruto jumped out the window, laughing to himself.

Hiruzen sat apalled, not for the first time that day. Coming to terms with the implied information.

' He knows of the Kyuubi! ' The Sandaime was astonished.

The Elder sat back in his chair, letting this new piece of information sink in. The wrinkles on his face became more apparent, from stress. His age became obvious to everyone in Fire Country. He rubbed his temples then took a few drags on his pipe. ' I'm getting to old for this. ' He remarked. Then he remembered the council. ' This will be an interesting discussion with the council.. But for now.. ' He pulled out his secret copy of Icha-Icha Paradise. ' Let's enjoy ourselves. ' He thought with a slight lecherous grin that didn't look right on his face.

* * *

' The village hasn't changed a bit. ' Naruto thought.

Konohagakure is extremely enormous. It's population is the highest of the Five Great Elemental Nations. The abundance of leaves (hence Konohagakure no Sato Means Village Hidden In The Leaves), forests, and plains help retain a peaceful and jubilant atmosphere around and inside the village. Many Shops including but not limited to, tool shops, markets, restraunts, and scroll shops littered the street and provided entertainment, food, shinobi needs, and basic needs. The Academy and The Hokage Tower were Adjacent to each other; underground tunnels running under both to refuge shelters for the Hokage.

Around the other four Great Element Nations it is often believed that the civilians had a seperate school than the upcoming shinobi. This was wrong. The Academy is bigger inside than it looks on the outside. On one side, was the civilian school, the other was the shinobi school. Altogether they formed the Academy. All the children started in the civilian school; once the reached a certain age, their parents would decide to move them onto a shinobi's path, or a civilian's.

As Naruto passed by the Academy, he thought of all his memories that came from the place. He stopped in the middle of the road to stare and reminsce (which would have been a quite weird sight to behold from a bystander's point of view). Sitting alone at lunch and break, being exiled from group activities, and most of all, sitting on the swing alone and glum hidden by the tree which its branches had the string tied around it to keep the swing stable. He remembered crying, crying like baby just because no one accepted him.

Naruto internally realized he was being a hypocrite implying that he didn't care about acceptance anymore, when hours ago, he thanked Itachi for accepting him above all.

' Fuck overthinking. ' The Uzumaki thought. He shook his head free of his thoughts and continued walking towards wherever the hell his feet were taking him.

As he walked, he also realized that the only reason he didn't go straight to his apartment is because he dearly, no matter how much he voiced otherwise, he missed Konoha so much.

' Even with these bastards still around. ' The raven thought smugly, turning onto a main street, seeing some of the civilian and shinobi who despised him as a child; he never forgot the hateful, distrustful, hard, and cold looks he recieved as a child. He remembered how many times he was threatened, and thrown out of shops. His mask, which was in his storage scroll; was one he got out of angry disgust and pity. It was a Kitsune, probably why the owner of the shop looked more enraged than usual when he picked it off the shelf.

* * *

_We see a seven year old Naruto,walking down a narrow street in Konoha. His then blonde hair flowing freely down his face, like bangs. His eyes were both blue. He had on his favorite orange hoody with the Uzushiogakure swirl on the back of it, and a pair of dark green shorts._

_Naruto had just been rejected by Hibachi and his crew to join them in their ' Test Of Courage ' later on._

'_ Heh! When you say something like that, Naruto here will follow, no matter what it takes, 'ttebayo! ' The hyperactive blonde thought childishly._

_The seven year old for once failed to notice two civilians talking about him on the side._

_Naruto began plotting a prank on the boys as he walked, putting his hand on his chin, " Now then...how can I scare them? " He asked to no one in particular with a mischievious grin. " Oh! " The young Uzumaki's smile brightened as he noticed a mask shop up ahead the street._

_He ran up to it, examining all the masks, then setting his sights upon the Kitsune mask. The owner of the shop, a middle aged man with a funny bushy mustache and goatee turned around and saw Naruto gazing at the Kitsune mask like he was a dog drooling at a bone._

_" You Brat! " The owner began drawling the hatred in the words, getting louder while saying brat._

_Naruto turned to look at the man, " Huh? "_

_" Go AWAY! " The owner pushed the blonde to the ground forcefully hard._

_" Whats the big idea! " Naruto exclaimed as he started to get up; his face scrunching up in anger and confusion._

_" What are YOU doing here, you plague! " The man yelled right back at him. A crowd started to gather._

_" What? I was only..." Naruto began. He got a bit reserved in his speaking and continued, " I was only looking at the masks. "_

_Unbeknownst to Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, a lazy genius with a pineapple for a hairstyle, and Akamichi Choji, a "chubby" boy with a good heart and a bottomless pit for a stomach walked into the crowd._

_Choji stopped in recognition of Naruto, while the Nara said to himself, " Naruto?! "_

_" You want this? " The older man continued berating Naruto, holding the kitsune mask, then hurling it at his face._

_The mask bounced off his forehead and noisily fell to the ground a few feet from Naruto. " Well you can have it. Now get lost! " The owner said angirly. The owner then turned around and walked back into his store._

_The spectators of the outbursts shuffled uncomfortably, pitying the young blonde and awaiting his reaction._

_Naruto got up, and moved to pick up the mask, " Jeez. " He remarked as he plucked the mask off the ground. He looked around noticing the villagers staring at him with fear._

_" WHAT?! " He yelled at them. He continued, a bit more softly, " Why.. why are you all looking at me like that? " Naruto's facial expression became a bit more depressive and fragile._

_He couldn't take it anymore. So.. he did what any other seven year old would do: run away._

* * *

Ahh yes, he remembered that clearly. He passed the same little shop a while ago; except it said 'Out of business sale ' on the door.

' Ha. Take that, teme! Naruto- 1, Villagers- 0! ' The raven thought smugly.

What Naruto didn't notice through his somewhat happy reminscints is that while he walked, the villagers were staring at him with a confused look that screamed " You look familiar, but I don't know exactly who you are.. who the hell are you?! " Some of the teenage girls were giggling to themselves (true to the Sandaime's words) about the mysterious youth's 'hotness' and everyone watching him either swooned (teenage girls) when the saw his two different colored eyes, or questioned his identity even more. One of the girls even said, " He's sexier than Sasuke-kun! "

At that statement, Naruto opened his eyes in rememberance of Uchiha Sasuke. Their little rivalry was cut short because of his departure. The onyx-eyed boy was a genius in his own right.

Naruto realized that his feet stopped carrying him, and realized he was in front of an all too familiar ramen stand. His grin widened; similar to the old Naruto.

' Some habits never change. ' He thought as ducked into Ichiraku Ramen. ' Never would have expected my feet to take me here though. ' The aroma of ramen and it's various toppings met his nose. The raven inhaled them gladly.

" Yo. Old man, one large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet. " In agreement to his demand the raven's stomach rumbled.

" There's only one person who calls me that and asks for that meal! " Ichiraku Teuchi said excitedly as he turned around." Naruto? " Obviously, the man was suprised because of his appearance.

" Tadaima. " That was all Naruto needed to say in reply. (Tadaima means ' I'm home. ')

" Naruto! How you've grown and changed drastically! How are you? "

" Old man, I'm hungry; we can talk about this over ramen. " Naruto said, his younger personality shining through.

The two sat down and ate ramen while catching up on what was new around the village. Naruto, being slightly ruder and cocky went noticed, but was passed off as hunger by Teuchi.

As Naruto departed with Teuchi, (who said he'd tell his daughter, Ayame, when she returned from a trip that Naruto returned) he realized it was getting late. He used up his whole wallet at Ichiraku's, (some habits never change at all) and he didn't wanna go home just yet. He began to walk to his favorite place in the world.

* * *

Umino Iruka was returning to his home after a long day of work at the academy. As he walked he noticed how peaceful and tranquil the village looked at night with the stars out. He touched his scarred nose and sighed a content sigh. He ran his hand through his ponytail and kept walking.

Most of the village had decided to head in for the night; shops were closing up, and most families were about to head to sleep. Nothing new, really.

Then, something interesting happened.

He passed by someone. That someone looked like a certain someone who'd been missing for four years.

" Naruto. " It was a statement, more than a question. He spoke the words as the two passed by each other.

The boy that looked uncanningly like the Naruto he knew kept walking.

' Hm. I guess it wasn't him. He looks like him though, the face and jaw angles, eye shape.. but then again, his hair was pitch-black, and his eyes were differently colored. His clothing showed him to be more of a teenage asshole anyways. Naruto would never wear that. ' The chunin instructor reassured himself. Iruka continued on home, remembering his favorite student.

* * *

As Our new resident raven sat atop the Yondaime Hokage's head on the faces of the Hokage, he thought about his recent passing by of Umino Iruka.

' He seemed like he recognized my face, but he didn't inquire any further after I didn't respond. It's good he didn't too. I need to keep a low profile until the Chunin Exam. ' Naruto thought methodically. But, he needn't worry him self now.

The Yondaime's son looked to the stars, and thought to himself, ' Home sweet home, right me? '

He Grinned to himself and said softly, " Home sweet home. "

* * *

Whew. That Chapter Was Sorta Tedious to Write. I Enjoyed Reading Your Reviews Guys! Thanks for the encouragement and the " Terrible " . Lmaoo. I Have Beta Reader Now As Well. I Tried Doing The Flashback to test the Waters. The whole thing I Litterally typed from Naruto Shippuden Episode 177. Anyways, keep on reviewing, asking Questions etc. It Really Helps and I Appreciate It.

Kage Bushin- Shadow Clone/Duplication/Doppleganger.

Bushin Daibukaha- Clone Great Explosion/Exploding Shadow Clone.

Shunshin- Body Flicker.

'TTEBAYO!

Next Time: Getting Re-Acquainted!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Reacquainted!

Chapter 2: Getting Reacquainted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**(A/N):The first actual arc in this story begins next chapter.**

Hyūga Hinata blinked her pupiless eyes as she awakened from her 'beauty sleep'. As she brushed her bangs out her eyes with her hands, she realized it was only dawn outside. She'd woken up earlier than usual again. The young girl knew she had woken up earlier than usual out of anxiety for the genin graduation exam that was today. Hinata yawned un-Hyūga like as she began walking towards the mirror.

The heiress looked herself over as she removed her nightgown. She was only twelve, yet puberty was suiting her nicely. She already sported alluring curves and nicely developing C-cup breasts.

She knew she had an attractive body, but she was too shy and timid to show off. The Hyūga heiress wore her favorite jacket, which covered everything that pertained to male (and sometimes female) perverse. Hinata knew that if she passed the genin graduation exam today, she wanted a new look to exemplify her becoming an official shinobi, but also knew she would be too bashful to show a little more skin; and it would be pointless to purchase another outfit like the one she donned at the moment.

' I should take a walk to clear my head. ' Hinata thought calmly.

Ten minutes later, she was walking around the Hyūga compound, admiring the well-kept gardens and ponds that were littered around it. She liked water, it was peaceful and ever-changing. Konoha was like that, in a way.

Then, it dawned on the pupiless girl why it was so peaceful around the village ninety percent of the time.

_'Naruto-kun..'_

The village pariah, had been gone for a few years. No more spontaneous pranks, angry shouts of, " NAARUTOO! " by unnamed chunin and ANBU, and no more laughs of ignorance and that of a prankster.

She had always admired the Uzumaki, he was brash, loud, and confident. Everything that Hinata wasn't. When he disappeared without a trace, she later noticed how boring the village was. Naruto was the break in the routine pattern of the village. She missed him; even though she doubted Naruto knew who she was.

" Hinata-sama! Hisashi-sama wishes for your presence. " A Hyūga guard broke her out her thoughts.

" Hai. " Hinata replied, bowing her head to the guard. She began to walk back towards the compound.

* * *

As the Byakugan wielding heiress began her trek to the Academy, she remembered her father's warning words:

_' Do not fail the graduation exam. No Hyūga has ever done so; doing so will bring great disappointment among the whole clan. I deeply hope you heed my warning, daughter. Your lack of confidence is beneath a Hyūga, it'll do you well to grow a backbone. Dissmissed. '_

She remembered stuttering a " Hai. " and running off. She was often intimidated by the Hyūga clan head and his reprimanding voice that was void of any belenovence.

Hinata needed to pass the exam, for her own confidence in herself, and her father's confidence in her.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. That was his name, it was known by at least eighty-five percent of the village. The last of the Uchiha, genius of his generation, most promising student of his time. Today was the day he became a genin, he was one hundred percent sure of it.

His whole clan was murdered 4 years ago, by his own brother. He was happy he didn't see any of the killing actually happen, or his brother himself; otherwise he didn't have any idea on what would have occured. Sasuke knew he should eventually avenge his clan, but he knew if he consumed himself with revenge, he'd lose his sense of being in the process.

Right now, the onyx-eyed youth was focused on passing the graduation exam and what would happen afterwards. He quickly noticed that there was only twenty-six people in his class; and there was going to be three man squad's divided between them. Sasuke calculated that twenty-six did not divide into three evenly; in so, he realized that his class would need a fill-in to have twenty-seven. Sasuke's question now was:

'Who is going to fill in the empty spot?' Sasuke brought both his hands to his nose, in a " brooding " position. His eyes tightened as his thoughts began to revolve around who could fill the gap in his graduating class.

The brooding boy was one of the first to the Academy, not wanting to be late to the graduation exam. He knew he could have been moved up a year or two, but he needed a parent's consent for that to occur, so skipping a few Academy years and becoming a genin at an early age was a lost cause.

Sasuke fixed his not-so-secret female admirer's with a glare that screamed " Fuck off. " But as usual, his classmates either weren't paying attention or swooned at his 'coolness'. He decided to voice his thoughts to the girls giggling beside him. He decided to be more polite than in his thoughts though.

A LOT more polite actually.

" Excuse me, could you guys go sit somewhere else? I'm trying to concentrate on something. " Sasuke said with his best 'I'm being polite, so do what I say before I make you do it' face. He pointed somewhere on the other side of the classroom. The girls quickly obliged and moved to exactly to where Sasuke had pointed to.

Sasuke made an observation as his fangirls resumed their conversation. They were sitting at their old classmate's seat, the one who disappeared with out a trace, the loud blonde one! He was Sasuke's class' twenty-seventh student.

' What was his name again? ' Sasuke asked himself. He knew he should remember the boy's name, but as soon as the boy left, no one spoke of him, like he didn't even exist. When the blonde was spoken of, it was mostly filled with harsh disdain and almost inaudible whispers.

' Na.. Naru... Naruko? No... Naruzo? No, that wasn't it. Naruto?! Yeah! Naruto. " Sasuke smirked in rememberance of Naruto, whom he used to overshadow exceptionally. Anything Naruto was decent at, he did it with flying colors. They seemed to have a bit of a rivalry, even though it was somewhat childish.

Sasuke also knew that Naruto had disappeared the night of the Uchiha massacre. The raven started to wonder if Itachi murdered Naruto as well. The villagers seemed to dislike him, and no one seemed to care for the loud blonde either.

" Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke report to the testing room! " Iruka-sensei's voice broke him from his thoughts. Sasuke looked around and saw most of his classmates with a standard leaf village hitai-ate (Forehead Protector).

' Now it's my turn. ' He thought with a smirk. Sasuke got up, and walked into the test room, and passed with flying colors; as expected.

* * *

It was mid-day by the time the Uzumaki decided to leave his apartment. He'd been cleaning and refurnishing the last of his apartment all morning, so it did not look like a pigsty. The apartment didn't smell anymore, and he cleaned all the ramen cups lying around, scattered around the boy's home. He was no longer the boy who didn't know what an expiration date was, and always seemed to forget what day was trash day. Naruto wanted his living space to actually be categorized as a living space, not a trash dump.

Naruto had his groceries and other basic necessities handled by kage bushin. He wanted to relax at the hot springs today, since he had spent all week training and cleaning his apartment, and tommorow he would be placed a genin squad with a jonin leader. He made a mental note to go pick up his hitai-ate at the Academy before it got too late.

As the raven sat down in hot, yet soothing water, he went over what he did the days leading up to now.

' Sunday, I came back to the village. Monday, I went shopping and cleaned. Tuesday, I cleaned all day. Wednesday, I trained at Battle Training Ground 44. Today, I finished cleaning and I plan on relaxing. ' Naruto sighed as he felt his muscles loosening.

" Oh hee hee hee! Yes! Look at her BODY! Hee! " Naruto heard a somewhat childish giggle come from a few feet out the spring. He couldn't see who the voice came from, since the steam and fog made it obscure.

Naruto got out the spring, tied a cloth around his midsection, and followed the lecherous giggles. He saw a figure of a man looking over into the woman's section of the Hot Springs. He saw the man had a strong build, but looked old. The man was tall with waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. The man looked like he was in his early fifties, or late forties. Naruto didn't fail to notice the wart on the left side the pervert's nose.

" Oi. Ero-jii-chan. What the hell are you doing? " Naruto whispered.

" Shhh. You'll make them notice us! " The man didn't cast a glance at Naruto, but pointed to the ladies side of the Springs. The man was blushing, and wiping some blood from his nose.

Naruto looked over the fence and immediately felt a nosebleed coming on. Let's just say the naked female anatomy was a mystery for the raven until now, being away for four years does have it's drawbacks. It was not like Itachi kept him secluded, but Naruto had no experience whatsoever with dating and women in general. He could speak to women, but Naruto wasn't accustomed to casual talk with the female 'species'.

" EHHHHHH! " Naruto's nosebleed sprung from his nose, and he fell right back into the springs with an audible splash. He had passed out before he even touched the water.

" Shit. Now they've heard us. " The perverted old man jumped backed into the springs as well; less audibly of course.

The man looked at the boy floating on the surface. His face looked slightly familiar.

' It couldn't be, the boy had blonde hair. ' He assured himself internally.

Jiraiya of the Sanin kept his mouth shut and enjoyed relaxing in the springs.

Of course, when he left the springs, he was met by an angry mob of women at the door. Long story short, Jiraiya was walking with a limp to the next town.

* * *

When the light hit Naruto's iris', he instantly realized he was not where he remembered fainting. He calmed down a few moments later, noticing he wasn't in the water anymore, just on the side of the springs. He noticed a note next to him.

' I took you out the water so you didn't get burned, you can pay it forward kid. ' ~ Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya? Wait a minute... EHHHHH! Jiraiya of the Sanin! I didn't know that was him! " Naruto shouted.

The women on the other side shouted back, " KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! "

Naruto quietly said, " Gomenasai. "

* * *

Ten minutes later, Naruto was on his way to pick his hitai-ate from the Academy. His thoughts revolved around Itachi, Jiraiya, his inevitable meeting with Iruka, and the upcoming chunin exam.

' Damn it! If I had known it was one of the Sanin, I would have definitely asked for training! Never would have guessed he was a pervert though. ' He laughed at the thought of such a powerful person, had such a demoralized trait.

Someone who was also absorbed in thoughts bumped in to Naruto. After the two collided and fell to the floor, Naruto began:

" OW! Watch where you're going! Teme! "

" After you, usuratonkachi. "

The two common responses made the two open their eyes in memorization and stare at the person in front of them.

" Sas..Sasuk..Sasuke? " Naruto stuttered out.

" Who are you? " Sasuke asked. ' That response.. it sounded just like..Naruto...'

" It's me... Naruto.. Do you remember me? " Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's statement.

" You look..so different.." Sasuke trailed of as well.

" Long story. " Naruto said, not wanting to indulge in his appearance any farther.

Sasuke held out his hand to help Naruto up. At first, the raven haired boy hesitated but he remembered Itachi's word to him about Sasuke.

_' Sasuke. My younger brother will most likely resemble a blank sheet of paper, being able to be painted on any way painter' wants. He is probably confused on the subject of the massacre. Naruto, you will be his painter. Make sure he does not fall onto the wrong path. Being the painter is also a double-edged sword. One may make an error on the painting, and have no paper to start over on. Also, remember this: an error can also be an underlying success. '_

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand as he was pulled up.

" Thanks. So where are you going? " The Uzumaki asked.

" To train. Becoming a genin doesn't mean I'm strong enough yet. "

" Heh. Genin, huh? I'm gonna become one as well in a few moments. You shouldn't train too hard, lactic acid in your muscles only slows you down. "

Sasuke was flabbergasted that the "dobe" actually knew what lactic acid was. Of course, he didn't let his suprise show on his face, because you know, Uchiha's never let their true emotions show.

" Tch. Look at you, actually learned something while you disappeared off the face of the Earth? Good job. " Sasuke clapped his hands mockingly.

" Heh. I could still kick your ass in a fight any day. " Naruto smirked.

" Last time we fought was almost 5 years ago. Trust me, I've gotten stronger by leaps and bounds. "

" Same here. " Naruto could feel that Sasuke liked the new him.

" We could fight later bastard. For now, I need to go get my own hitai-ate. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. " The Uzumaki began to walk towards the Academy building again.

" Hn.' "

" Heh. " Naruto did not need to look back to know that Sasuke had left already.

* * *

As Sasuke entered the training field, he went over his encounter with Kyuubi jinchuriki.

Sasuke knew Naruto avoided all his questions on what he'd been doing for the past 4 years.

' Tch. Looks like the idiot isn't really an idiot anymore. He has secrets obviously, and I have mine. " Sasuke thoughts as his normally onyx eyes turned a crimson red and two tomoes swirled into his pupils.

Behold the legendary sharingan.

* * *

While the survivor of the Uchiha massacre began his nightly training regime, Naruto faced the doors to the Academy.

' Well.. how is this meeting gonna go about? ' He pondered.

After five minutes of debating whether to go inside, and how Iruka would react to seeing him, Naruto went inside.

As he walked the hallways to the room Iruka would be inside, he felt a wave of nostalgia. All the times he used to run in and out of the school, pranking, being scolded, even the times he was especially lonely.

He reached Iruka's classroom door. The jinchuriki knocked twice.

" Coming! " A cheerful yell was audible from behind the door.

Umino Iruka was definitely expecting someone to come for their forehead protector, but the chunin did not predict he would see the same kid he saw a few days before becoming a shinobi.

Iruka quickly dispelled his suprised look and began, " Oh. Well hello! I'm Umino Iruka, is it safe to presume you're the young boy the Sandaime Hokage said was to home for a hitai-ate today? "

" Hai. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. "

That response was precisely what Iruka was not expecting. " Nani? "

" What's up, sensei? You're looking at me like I have two heads. Have you turned gay like the old man? " Naruto snickered to himself.

Iruka fumed. " WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!? YOU SHOW UP IN MY CLASSROOM AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR FOUR YEARS, AND COME BACK AND SAY 'WHAT'S UP? ' " Iruka bellowed.

Naruto rubbed his ears. " Oi. Stop yelling and just hand over my forehead protector if you're just gonna yell at me, I have better things to do. " The raven finished disrespectfully.

Iruka did not expect that response either.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW ARE YOU? DO NOT TELL ME TO JUST HAND OVER A FOREHEAD PROTECTOR, WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING AND CONGRATULATING YOU FIRST! DO YOU HEAR ME NARUTOOO?! "

" Loud and clear. All you need to know is that for the past four years, I've gotten stronger. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. You ignoring me like the other teachers I've had, only fuels my power. "

Iruka felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He forgot all how he never really fostered a bond with the boy; just ignored him. Once he'd finally built the courage to befriend the young boy, he disappeared from the village.

Iruka sighed and handed Naruto his hitai-ate. " Congrats on becoming a full-fledged shinobi! You will meet your jonin instructor tomorrow and embark on your shinobi career! "

" Arigatou. " Then Naruto was gone.

Iruka sighed again, realizing his failure as teacher, and brother figure for Naruto.

* * *

As The Third Hokage watched the meeting end, the elderly hokage felt like he now had a jist of Naruto's new personality. He ran away from his conflicts, using his hard, disrespectful, and cold personality to push people away.

Hiruzen took a drag on his pipe and turned away from his crystal ball; going back to his seemingly endless paperwork.

* * *

Danzō Shimura turned away from his hiding place.

' All according to plan. '

* * *

I think I rushed the ending, but whatever. Next chapter, hell will break loose!

Thanks for All Your Reviews Btw. I look forward to next chapter.

Sasuke is going to be nicer in this fic, because he never met Itachi, the night of the massacre. So he never got the whole hate speech,etc. I'll explain this all better in a few chapters or so. Anyways Review, Follow, and Favorite!

(Notice how I'm avoiding why the hell Sasuke has his sharingan so early.)

Btw, I fixed a bunch of problems with the last two chapters, go check them out!

* * *

**UPDATE: Answering Some Reviewer Questions!**

**Question 1: **Will there be pairings?

_Yes, I Plan on having pairings in this story. I'm leaning towards making Hinata more Road To Ninja like, so I may have NaruHina. But, I'm all ears for any other pairings for Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the characters in the Naruto universe. PM me, or review which one you'd like!_

**Question 2:** Will Naruto be using Menma's jutsu? ( i.e. Nine Masked Beasts, Spiraling Ring, & Great Spiraling Ring.)

_Hehe, I'm keeping that a secret for now. ;)_

**Question 3:** Why does Sasuke have his sharingan so much earlier than in canon?

_Just wait a few chapters folks, this question and the next question will be in answered quite soon._

**Question 4:** What is up with Naruto's left eye? In RTN, Menma's left eye was a sharingan; not a kyuubi eye.

_I made Naruto's eye a Kyuubi eye because obviously, he has not fused with 'Tobi' in this universe, and I liked how Menma looked in the movie with the two different colored eyes. The actual reason why Naruto has two different eye colors is something that will also be explained pretty soon as well._

**Question 5:** One word: Danzo?

_;)_

**Question 6:** Naruto's personality, and hair color change?

_All will be explained; patience is of virtue. _

**Question 7: **How close are you gonna stay to canon?

_Let's Just say that there'll be a huge twist that will make the story diverge from canon completely at one point. Up until then, it's relatively canon._

**Question 8:** Is this Naruto 'Dark'?

_He's more Menma-ish, than Dark; if that makes sense. But for the sake of not making 'troublesome' answers, Yes, Naruto is 'Dark'._

**Alright, that's all the questions I've received! Ask more questions, and suggest pairings in your reviews!**

* * *

'TTEBAYO!

NEXT Chapter: Who the hell is he?


	4. Chapter 3: Who The Hell Is He?

**The First Arc: Kumenjū**

Chpater 3: Who The Hell Is He?!

* * *

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**(A/N): Welcome to the 'real' beginning of this story! Go back to last chapter and read all the questions I answered from your reviews and PMs. I also updated minor things to the other 2 chapters. Without further ado, let's delve into the world of my story! Ikuzo!**

" Danzo-sama. " The foundation member appeared without a sound.

The elder looked up in recognition and nodded, motioning the Root member to continue speaking.

" I can now confirm that Uzumaki Naruto has returned to the village. "

Not bothering to tell his subordinate that he was well aware of this information already, Danzo stayed silent.

The ominous environment of the Root headquarters " rooted " from the silence that would eternally remain with the hideout. The dim lighting was also a factor as well. Danzo's air of mysteriousness and muteness only added to the dark feeling.

Danzo's subordinate stayed completely silent and still. He knew that the foundation leader was thinking hard, despite his outer appearance of tranquility.

" Torune, rendezvous with Fū at Tanzaku Quarters. Dissmissed. "

" Hai. " The foundation member departed as quickly and quietly as he had arrived.

Danzo slowly stood up from his chair and grabbed his cane, then he began walking into what looked like a wall.

Well, it looked like a wall to the naked eye.

" The wall " was actually a passageway that was placed under a genjustu; to make it appear like a normal wall. The passageway was a bit more extensive than a mile, making it seem endless in a way. The corridor had a very small amount of light that barely lit the passageway. It was narrow, and the hall had a smell that was a mixture of dust and mustiness. The secret passageway must of been very old.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ The elder's cane 'thunked' on the stone floor in a monotonous pattern. As the Root leader made his way to the end of the tunnel he was still deep in thought.

' The Chunin Exams. Uzumaki Naruto will need to be exploited in the most secretive, efficient, and timely way possible. The Kyuubi's potent power needs to be used for military dominance. My accomplice-to-be will comply with the plan; because it results in favorable outcomes for both of us. Danzo smirked.

As the light at the end of the tunnel drew closer, Danzo noticed an array of chalk-white snakes that slithered smoothly past him.

" Hebi. " Danzo said almost inaudibly.

* * *

By the time Umino Iruka began to take the attendance for his class later that morning, all the new genin were talking in hushed tones about the child who sat the furthest from the front of the classroom and Iruka.

" Psst. Ino-pig! "

" What do you want, Forehead? "

" Look at him! He's soooo trying to steal Sasuke-kun's spotlight! "

" Well.. " She paused, " He's doing a damn good job at it! "

_Munch. Munch. Munch. _Chouji was eating his chips faster than usual.

" Calm down, Chouji, stop eating so fast! I thought you liked " savoring the taste " of your food? I know your nervous about that kid. Honestly, I don't see the big deal about him. All this talk about him is so troublesome. "

' Tch. The dobe is getting all the attention now that he's back. Glad to not have all this scrutiny on me. '

" Hey! That's the cutie I was telling you about yesterday! You should see his eyes! "

" Really? What do they look like? "

" I can't even explain it! He's so enticing! "

' That boy.. those marks on his cheeks... could it be? Naruto-kun? ' Hinata thought.

" What's his name? God Damnit! He's acting just like Sasuke, all 'high and mighty', I think he needs to be punched in the freaking face! " A dog's 'Arf!' followed this statement, as if in agreement to the loudmouth. " Wait a minute, Akamaru, isn't his smell a bit familiar? "

Aburame Shino's bugs were starting to feel ansty **(A/N: See what I did there? " Ansty " ? LMFAOO.) **at the amount of chakra the spiky raven-haired boy contained.

' Hm. My kikaichū are scared to go near him. '

The tension around Uzumaki Naruto made the air around him seem still... Until Iruka decided to yell.

" GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS RIGHT NOW! STOP TALKING AND LISTEN FOR YOUR NAME SO I CAN FINISH ATTENDANCE! IF YOU CANNOT DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THAT, YOU'LL NEVER BE A HALF DECENT SHINOBI! " The chunin bellowed loudly.

Immediately, whoever was speaking shut their mouth. Some of the genin scrambled to get back to their seat, and others stayed completely still.

" Thank you. Now listen for your name. " Iruka said. He went down the list pretty quickly, skipping calling out names that he knew were present. He glanced over at Naruto in the corner of the room. The jinchuriki had decided to open his eyes a few moments before, and now most of the kids in the class were blatantly staring at him.

The instructor was still hurt from the conversation he had in the day before with the boy, but he did not show it. It was the first conversation the two had in years, and he already blew his chance at correcting his wrong doings as a mentor figure to Naruto. He knew 4 years ago, he should have been a better teacher towards the Kyuubi jailor. Back when the boy had blonde hair, Iruka was indifferent towards the jinchuriki, not knowing how to treat him. He knew he didn't hate the boy, even though the tailed beast sealed inside of him killed the chunin's parents. He was completely confused until he spoke to Hatake Kakashi about his confusion on how to treat Naruto.

* * *

_The famous " Copy ninja Kakashi " was contenly enjoying his Icha Icha Paradise while sitting on a tree branch. It was evening, and the sun looked peaceful as it began to set. The tree was adjacent to one of the only roads that lead out the village. A man who looked to to be deep in thoughts sat down on the bench under the tree. That man looked a tad familiar, with a thin but long scar that ran across his nose. The man sighed noisily. _

_" Oi! Oi! " The man looked up to Kakashi in suprise, his mouth ajar. " You know, this is my special seat. " Kakashi then decided to look up from his book and continued, " I can't concentrate on my reading when someone's making such a loud sigh next to me. " The elite jonin finished somewhat rudely._

_Iruka bashfully said, " Oh... I'm sorry, Gomen. I'll move away now. " As Iruka began to stand up to proceed walking away, Kakashi jumped down from his " special seat "._

_" No, wait. I was just about to leave. " Kakashi said as he closed his book. " Be seeing you. " Kakashi began to walk away casually. _

_Iruka sat down again, and Kakashi turned around and looked at the sad instructor. " Dō shita? You look so depressed. If you feel like talking, I'll listen. " The copy ninja began to walk back to the bench.  
_

_Iruka closed his eyes for a few moments, then lifted his head and opened his eyes again. " Kakashi-san? "_

_" Hmm? " Kakashi turned to look at Iruka._

_" Is your name, right? Well, I happen to Naruto's... You know the one.. Uzumaki Naruto's homeroom teacher. "_

_Kakashi lifted his arm and placed his elbow on the top of the bench, and placing his right leg over his left, seemingly getting comfortable. " I see... "_

_Iruka began again, " But I went to ask the Sandaime to relieve me from being his homeroom teacher. Hokage-sama would not see me. Naruto's homeroom teacher brought both of his hands to his chin and put them into a " brooding " position, similar to Uchiha Sasuke, except at his chin. " I just don't know how... I don't know how to deal with Naruto. I'm not qualified to teach Naruto! " Iruka grabbed his head in confusion._

_Kakashi leaned his head back and said, " I see. So that's why you look so dead. "_

_Iruka looked at Kakashi suddenly in suprise. " What? "_

_" I'm talking about your eyes. " _

_Kakashi reminded the chunin of the day he became an Academy instructor. Iruka had returned from a mission with Kakashi as the team leader, and he had requested that the Sandaime let him " Pass it [The Will Of Fire] on to the next generation of shinobi. " Sarutobi had let him become an assistant instructor with no questions asked. The next day Iruka started at the Academy. _

_" Your eyes were full of life back then. Now they're dead. " Kakashi looked at Iruka straight in the eyes. " Perhaps you've forgotten a basic rule of teaching. " Kakashi quoted, " You cannot open the mind of another unless you yourself have an open mind. " Kakashi looked away. " Or perhaps you're trying to forget. "_

_Iruka looked at the ground. " The Nine-Tails sealed inside of Naruto is responsible for the death of my parents. " He gripped his pants tightly, " I'm fully aware Naruto is not to blame. But whenever I see him, I can't stop remembering the Nine-Tails inside of him. " Iruka grasped his pants even tighter. " I don't think Naruto would open up to someone like me. " _

_" You are the only who can reach Naruto's heart. " Kakashi stood up. " That... " He turned around to look at the chunin, " That is your own personal ordeal. "_

_" Ordeal? " _

_" Yes, one that Sandaime-sama has given you. " Kakashi finished simply. " Just hang in there a little longer,and I'm sure you'll find the way. " Kakashi turned around again. " Rise up to his expectations. " Iruka looked at the ground again. " See You. " Kakashi gave him a wave and what probably was a smile, but you couldn't tell with the mask covering ninety percent of his face. His right eye curved in a upside down "u " shape; seemingly an eye smile? The jonin walked away._

* * *

Yeah, a little while longer proved to be too late, as Naruto disappeared from Konoha a short time after that conversation. Just a little while longer, and Naruto and him could have been on good terms. Just a little too late.

Iruka glanced at Naruto briefly, then caught his eye. The raven haired boy held the stare, then his eyes narrowed at Iruka. Naruto broke their stare, and looked away in a huff.

Iruka's eyes darkened considerably. He walked out the room and let a few tears slide down his face as he walked down to the attendance office.

When he returned, his emotions were stable, though he was cautious to not look at Naruto.

Umino Iruka quieted the class down again, stood tall, and tried to exude an excited and proud outlook. He began his rehearsed speech.

" Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new genin. It's going to get harder from here. "

" No SHIT! But we can take anything that comes our way, right Akamaru? "

" ARF! "

" Kiba. Another outburst out of you, and I can have your promotion revoked. I'm sure Tsume-san would be extremely angry if that happened, wouldn't she? "

Immediately after his mother was mentioned, Kiba donned a terrified expression and appeared to have shrunk to Akamaru's size. He stuttered a " Hai. " He knew how scary his mom could be. She would probably make him clean the " waste products " from ALL the ninken's cages until she felt he had suffered enough. The boy shuddered in his coat.

Iruka, pleased that he instilled enough fear into the boy by mentioning his mother, continued, " Anyways, you all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jonin teacher's guidance. "

" Groups.. of three? " Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino repeated.

" I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke-kun's team. " Ino wondered out loud.

" I don't know. " Sakura replied. On the inside, she deeply wanted to either be on his team. Well, at the very least, she wanted Ino to not be placed on their crush's team.

**' Damn it! I'm the one going to be on his team of course! Shannaroo! ' **Inner Sakura roared.

" What about him? I wouldn't mind being with Mr. Mysterious over there. " Ino said nonchalantly, pointing to Naruto.

" Hm.. " Sakura didn't have an answer for that.

" Hn. ' As I expected. " A confident smirk strode across Sasuke's face.

" Sasuke-kun your so cool! " Said one of the girls who overheard Sasuke.

' But, there is no one in this class who won't hinder me... Well I don't know _his_ abilities yet.. ' Sasuke sucked his teeth as he thought.

'...' Naruto still hadn't said a word since entering the classroom.

" Mendōkusei. "

' As long as I'm not with Ino, I'll be fine. All her yelling and bossing around will be troublesome. '

Iruka continued after the chat died down. " We've arranged the groups such that the team's overall ability is equivalent. I will now announce the teams. "

Suspense and tension filled the room, all the new genin awaiting their name to be called.

" Team One... "

A Few moments later, familiar names were beginning to be called.

" The seventh group will be... Uchiha Sasuke. " Sasuke looked up. " Haruno Sakura. "

Sasuke palmed his face and groaned. Luckily, Sakura didn't notice as she was celebrating.

" YES! True love always prevails! " The pinkette yelled loudly.

Iruka was stunned by Sakura's outburst, and tumbled on to the floor totally un-ninja like. The papers with the team lineups fell out his hand and scattered around the floor.

* * *

Elsewhere, namely the Hokage's office, the Jonin instructor's were gathered around the third hokage's desk, looking into Sarutobi Hiruzen's crystal ball, watching the explanatory meeting.

" That is this year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke. " The third hokage presented, pointing to the brooding boy.

" He's the last of the Uchiha clan. " Said a woman with enticing red eyes.

" Who's that? " Hatake Kakashi said, pointing to our raven-haired hero.

" Heh. Don't you worry yourself with that one, Kakashi. You'll know who he is soon enough, he's going to be on your squad. " Hiruzen said smugly.

"Ohh great, another kid I get to fail because neither him or his teammates know the most important thing when working in a squad. I'm guessing the kid is a suprise? " Kakashi asked.

" I believe one could say that. "

" Hn.' Oh, Iruka's getting back up. "

" That Nara kid will fit well with you, Asuma. " The woman with red eyes, Yuhi Kurenai, said.

" I Guess. " Asuma replied, taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

* * *

Iruka dusted himself off as he stood up. Afterwards, he fixed his clothing.

" Gomen, sorry about that, children. " He said sheepishly.

Most of the kids completely lost it when he fell, some rolled on the floor laughing at him.

" I think the pages are out of order now, but I will continue with the team announcements. " The chunin instructor stated.

" Team 9... "

" Team 8, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. "

" Iruka sensei, what about the last member of team seve- "

" Sakura, do not interrupt me while announce the team lineups. "

" Hai. Gomen. "

' Tch. To be honest, I'm wondering who the last person on our squad will be too. '

" Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. "

" Why do I have to be stuck with a person like Ino? My life is bound to be ruled by troublesome women. This is such a drag. " Shikamaru groaned.

The pineapple-haired boy felt a presence behind him. It felt demonic, in fact.

" What was that Shikamaru? " An evil grin was placed on Ino's face.

" Nothing, nothing. Calm down, will ya? "

" That's what I thought. "

Ino turned unto Sakura. " Why do you get to be with him? " A tick formed at the side of her forehead.

" I don't see why you like him. Why do girls such a guy anyways? " Shikamaru said lazily.

The tick on Ino's forehead got even larger. " What was that? You don't even know anything about love! "

" Mendōkusei. " The lazy genius put his head down and promptly drifted to sleep.

After he answered the frequently asked questions about graduating and life of a genin, Iruka decided he would tell the kids their jonin teachers in the afternoon.

" I'm going to introduce the jonin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then! "

" Hai! " Everyone, minus Naruto chorused.

* * *

All the new genin left the Academy in their new teams, talking and getting to know one another. Well, save for team seven. Sakura was left in the schoolyard all alone. Since it was around lunchtime, Sakura decided she would try to persuade Sasuke to eat lunch with her, using " We're on the same team now " as an excuse to get up close and personal with Uchiha Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun?! Where did you go? " Haruno Sakura shouted.

" I wanted to eat together since we're in the same group now.. " The pinkette said to herself hopefully.

For once Sakura's prayers were answered.

" Oi. I was just coming to look for you. No need to shout for me. " Uchiha Sasuke appeared. " Let's eat lunch together. "

As they strode towards a bench, Sasuke asked Sakura about all her strong points as a ninja, and her weak points.

" So, since we're on the same team now, I wanna know what you think are your positive points as a shinobi. Even if it's not much, everyone has something they're at least half decent at. " Sasuke said.

" Well, I believe I'm really smart. I have all the shinobi batte tactics memorized, I'm good with calculating distance, and I think I would be ok at measuring an enemy's ability. Iruka-sensei always used to tell me that I have the best chakra control in the class too! " Sakura sounded pleased with her positive points.

" Ok. Most of those abilities will not be able to be used in real time combat, but they're useful. Do you know what an elemental affinity is? " Sasuke asked.

Sakura thought her " Sasuke-kun " would be impressed, but was let down. She sighed and continued, " Yeah, but Iruka-sensei covered it very briefly in class. An elemental affinity is really, by technical terms, a " Nature transformation ". A Nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart being shape transformation. There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the Five Elements Nature Transformation. These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another. The five basic natures are fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. These basic five elements form sub divisions of elements such as-"

" Well, OK! That's enough. Jeez, you sound like you memorized that word for word from a textbook. " Sasuke joked.

" I Did. "

"..."

" Impressive. " Sakura smiled shyly and blushed madly, Her emerald green eyes dancing with happiness. She was happy that Sasuke accepted her capabilities. Inner Sakura was practically dancing on the inside.

**" I Impressed Him! Sasuke-kun is impressed of my abilities! Maybe he'll finally agree to go on a date with me! Shannaro! " **Inner Sakura swooned at her own over-analyzation.

" Do you know your elemental affinity? Mine are fire and lighting, so I can perform _Katon_ (Fire release), and _Raiton _(Lightning release) attacks. "

" No, I've actually never really looked into that because as I said before, Iruka sensei barely mentioned it. "

" Okay. What do you think your weak points are? "

" My stamina is not up to par, I'm not strong physically, I don't have any real jutsu, other than what the Academy taught,and my taijutsu is barely average. " Sakura realized how weak she probably was. She opened her eyes in realization.

" We can work on that, If you can get all your weak points to at least a little above average, we'll be unstoppable. "

" But Sasuke-kun, we don't even know who our last teammate is! "

" Tch, I thought you would have realized already, from the way you said your analytical abilities were, that the boy in the back of the class with the two different colored eyes wasn't called. The one every one of our classmates were gossiping about. He's the last member of team seven, it only makes sense. "

" AH! Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry I didn't notice that. " Sakura said as she blushed sheepishly.

" It's fine. Do you know where he went? " Sasuke asked.

" No, he's quiet though, I doubt anyone know's where he went. "

" Hn.' "

" Sasuke? " She asked shyly.

" Huh? " Sasuke let his astonishment show on his face. He was appalled that Sakura had not added the -kun suffix.

" Why are you being so nice to me now? I mean, before we were genin, you barely spared the guys even a glance, much less the girls, even more less me. " She finished bashfully, not daring to meet his eyes.

" Sit down, Sakura. " The Uchiha survivor said calmly.

The companions had reached the bench. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and looked her directly in the eye.

" I'm being nicer to you, because I believe that friendship is the foundation for good teamwork. We'll have better teamwork if we get along better. I also believe once you get over your infatuation with me, you'll become a strong kunoichi. Contrary to popular belief, I prefer women who are strong physically, mentally, and emotionally, not just long hair. "

" Oh.. " For the second time that day, Sakura didn't have a real answer to a statement. Sakura thought about her crush's words for a long time.

It was a beautiful day outside, the clouds were white, puffy, and not in abundance in the sky. The sun was out, and was shining brightly, illuminating the village in peaceful, warm sunlight. Sakura watched as some birds passed over her and Sasuke's head, soaring towards their destination.

" Sasuke-kun, I'll try my best to be a really good kunoichi. " Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too, but didn't say anything in reply.

The two teammates eventually decided to meet up with Naruto in the afternoon, and ate lunch together in a somewhat comfortable silence.

The beginnings of a beautiful friendship. Well at least to Sasuke. To Sakura, it was date!

* * *

" He's late. " Sakura said.

" Thanks, captain obvious. " Sasuke cheekily replied.

" Why is he so quiet? He hasn't said one word since stepping into the classroom! " She pointed to the " he ".

The " he " Sakura was talking about was of course, Naruto. Still playing the silent game, deciding he wasn't going to speak until he needed to. Naruto was sitting at a desk, in the same position as he was earlier in the morning. Looking like he didn't care about what was going on around him at all.

' As much as I hate to agree, but I concur with Sakura, why won't Naruto talk? '

" Whatever. What bothers me is that all the other groups got their new instructors, and went somewhere already, and Iruka-sensei went home already! What hell is up with our teacher? " Sakura angrily said.

**" If he's another hour late, I'll kick his ass! Shannaro! " **Inner Sakura rebutted.

Sakura began to pace around in the front of the room like she was losing her sanity faster than a man having to undergo chinsese water torture.

" How long are you going to be doing this, Sakura? " The Uchiha questioned.

" Until our sensei gets his ass in here! That way, I can tear him apart, telling him off for being 3 hours late! "

If one were look into Sasuke's thoughts, you would seen a hidden " Is it that time of the month already? " joke.

* * *

At that moment, on the outskirts of Konoha, a meeting was taking place.

" Hebi. "

" Shimura Danzō. How I've missed being in ROOT. How has Sarutobi-sensei been treating you? It's not polite to call your accomplice by something other than their first name, am I right? " Danzo's accomplice licked his lips with his extremely long tongue. It must've looked very creepy to Danzo, but he did not show disgust.

" Orochimaru, what is your answer? That is all I have come to meet you for, no salutations, no beating around the bush. Meeting you like this has a vast amount of risks.

Orochimaru of the legendary sanin laughed maniacally. " All this planning just to overthrow our good buddy, our pal, Sarutobi Hiruzen? Why go to such lengths?

"Danzo's eyes narrowed. " If you will not give me a direct answer, I'm going to have to kill you. "

" Hahahaahahahahahahahahahahah! You could try, you old bag of bones. I'm immortal, I'm stronger than you in your prime. If you do wish to fight me, know that your body will be useful in furthering my research. The serpent continued, " And if what you say about that right arm of yours is true, you'll be the key to my plans! Your body; mostly your arm, is immensely enticing...Makes me want to giggle excitedly like a schoolgirl. " Orochimaru licked his lips again.

" Ahh, but enough games, eh Shimura? " The sanin said disrespectfully.

The eerie vibe Orochimaru exuded followed him everywhere. He was truly a master of terror and suspense.

" I accept your offer. The plans will commence as schemed. Until the next time we meet, _Hokage-sama. _" The sanin burst into small snakes, and slithered away.

' So he wasn't really here anyways...as I expected. ' Danzo thought to himself.

The ROOT leader turned back in the direction of the tunnel, and began the trek back into the village.

' Godaime Hokage, Shimura Danzō. Has a nice ring to it... '

* * *

Even Sasuke was annoyed now. A jonin, an elite shinobi, was tardy by almost three hours? That's crazy! Punctuality is a must if your a jonin. The survivor of the Uchiha massacre drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently, his onyx eyes darting across the room, following his pink-haired teammates still-pacing form.

Naruto had an unreadable expression on his face. He gave no indication of his feelings in his appearance.

" GODDAMNIT! IF HE DOESN'T GET IN THIS FREAKIN' ROOM IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I'M GONNA KILL HIM! Shannaro! " Sakura bellowed with venom.

Then on three hours on the dime (True to the Sandaime's words), the door to the room team seven occupied was opened. A man, with a lean but muscular build walked into the room. His silvery-gray hair seemed to defy gravity, as it was standing up. He had a mask obscuring the bottom half of his face. The only facial feature that was visible on the jonin's face was his right eye, which had a lazy, nonchalant look to them. The man had his forehead protector tilted to left, covering his left eye. He seemed to have an aloof manner to him. The man wore the standard chunin flak jacket and a long sleeve shirt under it. He also donned short navy blue gloves with a plate on it.

The man looked at the other three occupants of the room.

" My first opinion of you three, you're all idiots. " Hatake Kakashi spoke.

Kakashi was the only one who noticed Naruto react at the comment, looking at him directly in his eye, sending him a wave of killer intent.

" IDIOTS?! YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS THREE HOURS LATE! " Sakura yelled disrespectfully.

" I'm sorry I was late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life. " Kakashi replied lamely. Kakashi dismissed the insubordination.

" That's a horrible excuse. " Sasuke said.

" Well, kiddies, follow me so we can get acquainted! " The jonin seemingly smiled at them.

* * *

The group of four made their way to the roof of the Academy building fairly quickly, Naruto being the last to reach the top.

The three genin sat on a ledge, facing their new sensei, who sat on top of a guard rail.

" Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves? "

" Introduce ourselves? What should we say? " Sakura asked.

The jonin shrugged his shoulders, " What you like, hate, dreams, and hobbies. Something like that. "

" Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei, you know, so we can see how we're supposed to do it. " Sakura said.

" Well.. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

" So all we found it is his name. " Sakura said somewhat angrily.

" Alright, you first pinky, since you like to talk so much. " Kakashi teased.

" I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are.. " She looked at Sasuke, blushing madly. The pinkette then remembered her and Sasuke's conversation earlier about getting over her infatuation with him. She cleared her throat and began again, " My likes are books and romance novels or TV shows. I dislike people who bully people based on their appearance. My hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new learning material. "

Kakashi didn't fail to notice her glances at the Uchiha of the group before, during, and after her speech. " Ok.. you, Mr. Number One Rookie. "

" Hn.' My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies include, but are not limited to training. I don't like many things, but I dislike a lot. My dream is bring justice to my clan, as well as restoring my clan to it's former glory. " Sasuke finished.

" Interesting..." Kakashi made a mental note to eventually talk to Sasuke about " bringing justice " to his clan. " And finally, you, Mr. Quiet guy. "

Naruto looked up at his new sensei and made no sound.

' C'mon dobe. Now you're gonna need to let the cat out of the bag. '

" He hasn't spoken all day sensei, or even made a sound! It's crazy. " Sakura said, looking at Naruto. " Who the hell are you? "

" Now, now Sakura no need to be rude. But I agree with Sakura, who the hell are you? "

Naruto decided to talk for the first time that day.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. "

* * *

AND Done! Over Five Thousand words this chapter! I'm not sure If I like the way this chapter came out or not. But I'm at least satisfied.

Sorry for the lack of Naruto in this chapter, but I really wanted to get a bunch of other different points of view.

I'm really sorry for the lateness of publishing this chapter, but I had to re-write this chapter twice. If there are spelling/grammatical errors, I'll get around to updating that and adding more detail/content to this chapter eventually. I promise I'll have the next chapter done before the end of the month. Eventually, i'll try to get into a schedule of updating.

So tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews! I really appreciate those, and your PMs! Tell your friends about this story too. Favorite, Follow, & Review Everyone!

I planned to end the chapter like this btw, i only wanted Naruto to say one line this whole chapter to make it seem really epic. :D

**CHECK OUT THE Q&A SECTION IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

'TTEBAYO!

* * *

**Next time: ****_Enter Uzumaki__ Naruto! _**


End file.
